The goddess of the 4th year
by twizzler
Summary: This is the 1st chapter of this story. A girl named Celestina comes to town and she is indeed beautiful. Malfoy, Ron, and Harry like her, but which one will win
1. Default Chapter

Howdy! You're prolly gonna be mad, but I dun care. YOYOYOYOYOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Sorry my friend did that before I could get to my laptop!  
  
Beedeezles!!!!! Sorry I just felt like saying that! Hope you like this story It's my first time doing a Harry Potter story!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter One- Celestina's Arrival  
  
It was about a quarter past eleven in the morning. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were heading towards Diagon Alley.  
  
As Harry tapped on the bricks, Ron scowled, "Bloody Hell! Look at our list this year!"  
  
"If people want to hear profanity, Ron, they can take a subway!" Hermoine protested.  
  
The walls opened and they entered Diagon Alley.  
  
"Here we are!" Harry said  
  
They all went into a corner and looked at their list. It read:  
  
  
  
1 cloak  
  
Ooflepuff  
  
Wagletoogles  
  
New wand (same brand you had last year)  
  
How to capture zoogles- Hazel Hogwart  
  
Levitating-Course 2-Creole Marmalade  
  
1 quill  
  
1 ink pool  
  
  
  
"Dammit", said Harry, "look at all that crap we gotta buy." Harry said  
  
"It's not crap, It's something that dictates our education!" Hermoine said intellegtly.  
  
Ron put his arm around Hermoine and said "Hermoine, Hermoine, Hermoine, do you know how much THIS CRAP COSTS!" Ron said.  
  
"So we need it, don't we?"  
  
There was a long quiet pause. "Celestina!" Hermoine squealed.  
  
She ran over to a blonde headed girl (who was turned around)  
  
"Who is that?" Ron whispered to Harry who just shrugged.  
  
Hermoine walked over with the blonde who had a, um, er, of course soft, shiny, long blonde hair and big dark blue eyes.  
  
"Ron, Harry, I would like you to meet my cousin, Celestina."  
  
"Hello." Celestina said in a soft sweet voice.  
  
Harry and Ron stood love struck with stars in their eyes and mouths dropped wide open.  
  
"Ahem!...AHEM!" Hermoine couched  
  
"Oh,hi!", Harry said as they shook hands "He says hi too." Harry said as he elbowed Ron. But all he did was fall down like a cut down tree.  
  
"Well I must go buy my supplies. See you in class Hermoine!" she called as she waved goodbye.  
  
"You guys are such freakin idiots!"  
  
"I burn!" Ron said.  
  
"I pine!" Harry said.  
  
"I perish!" They both said looking at each other.  
  
"Her hand is the softest thing that I have ever touched!" Harry said giddily.  
  
"She smells of fresh flowers!" Ron said beaming with happiness.  
  
"Boys snap out of it!" Hermoine said as she as she slapped them both in their faces.  
  
"She is a raving beauty!" Ron said.  
  
"She is positively ravishing!" Harry said.  
  
"Oh enough of this freakin crap! She's my cousin! I'm going to Castlella's Cauldrons let's meet here at 4:00 okay? I'm going to find Celestina-"  
  
"Let us go with you!" Ron said walking over to her.  
  
"No!" Hermoine said sharply and she walked off.  
  
"Man, Celestina has a nice ass!" Ron said.  
  
" I know!" Harry gasped.  
  
"Ron let's go we'll see her and her ass later." Harry said but Ron just stood there like he was cemented to the ground. "Ron LET'S GO!!!!!!....OKAY FINE!"  
  
Harry grabbed Ron by the shoulders and pulled him to Wangly's Wands  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Malfoy vs Harry 


	2. Draco vs. Harry

Wassssssssssssup? Thanks for hanging on. Well this is chapter two of who knows how long of a story. So I hope you enjoy the second chapter!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Malfoy vs. Harry  
  
  
  
Once they got on the train to Hogwarts all they could talk about was Celestina.  
  
Hermione got very tired of them giving her a midterm about Celestina so she went to sit with Celestina.  
  
"I'll tell ya Harry, I don't think I've ever seen anyone as beautiful as her." Ron said as he bit into a jellybean.  
  
"Who's the most beautiful girl you've ever seen?" Malfoy said with a devilish grin.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other mid-bite, rolled their eyes and began chewing.  
  
"I must know, the best deserves the best." He said as he pointed to himself.  
  
"Oh go fuck your moth-"  
  
"Steady Ron." Harry said "He wants you to do this."  
  
Harry pushed Ron down in his chair as Ron bit his lip to keep from saying something.  
  
Malfoy shot Harry a look of disgust, and advanced towards Ron "You better watch your mouth Weasly, or so help me-"  
  
Suddenly, the train came to a complete stop and Malfoy fell on Ron.  
  
"Oh, Malfoy I never knew you felt that way!" Ron said as he batted his eyelashes. Harry burst out laughing. Malfoy let out a huge groan. "I'll find her and after I'm done with her she won't have a chance with you two." And with that Malfoy stomped out of the room.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron were waiting in the Dining Hall for the newcomers.  
  
Suddenly Ron said, "Harry look!" Malfoy was escorting Celestina to the hall. "He was right he does get everything he wants." Ron said sadly.  
  
Celestina turned around looked at Harry as he gave her a look of protest. Then to his surprise she gave him a wink. Harry's heart was pounding and his face beamed.  
  
Dumbledore began "Before we start with the newcomers we have a 4th year who is just now joining us. Her name is Celestina Carver."  
  
Mrs. McGonagall put the hat on top of her head. A nervous look shot from her face, but she looked at Harry and shot her beautiful smile like nothing was on her mind. Which is what Harry most admired about her.  
  
"Let's see hard decision, pure of spirit and of mind, better be.Gryffindor!" spoke the hat  
  
Celestina ran over to Hermione and hugged her.  
  
"Harry, do you know what this means?" Ron said  
  
" Celestina will be in our house!" said Harry.  
  
They looked at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry smiled smugly. "Dormitories."  
  
"AAAAAAWWWWWW YEEEEEAAAAAAHH!!!" they said, slapping a high five. 


	3. Lab Partener

Yohohohoho! I'm back! I've been writing this whole thing during the movie Final Fantasy: The Spirits within. It's sad: WAaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!::  
  
Well this is Chapter 3 of my story!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3- Lab Partner  
  
  
  
It was the third day of school and they were in Professor Snapes potion class.  
  
"You will have lab partners today. On each table there is a card. On this card there will be your name and the name of your partner. Good Luck." Professor Snape hissed.  
  
  
  
Ron ran over to Harry and gasping for breath said, "Wouldn't it be so freakin cool if one of us got Celestina?"  
  
Harry chuckled and said "Yeah, of course it would!"  
  
"Over here Ron! I have you!"  
  
"Harry," Ron said "is that who I think it is?"  
  
"Who do you think it is?" Harry replied  
  
Hermione came up to Ron and said, "We must get started!"  
  
"Save me Harry save me!!!!!!!!" Ron said as he was pulled by Hermione.  
  
"Why can't I be with a sexy mamma?" Harry heard Ron say as he got to the table.  
  
Harry looked around every table to see where his name was. So distracted by looking at names that he bumped into someone and knocks their books over.  
  
"Oh, shit, excuse me I'm very sorry!" Harry quickly said  
  
"Oh that's quite alright." A soft voice said. And to his surprise, it was Celestina, right in front of his face.  
  
"Wow!" he gasped amazed by her beauty.  
  
"Ummm, I think you're my lab partner." She said  
  
Then Malfoy passed her a note while Harry was preparing the tools. Celestina nodded. Malfoy beamed with joy.  
  
"So Harry, is the legend true?" she asked  
  
"What legend?" he replied adding googlequack to the potion.  
  
"Do you have the scar?!" she questioned with a smile  
  
"Yes," he replied as he lifted his bangs to reveal his scar.  
  
"Amazing!"  
  
"So, Celestina," his heart was pounding like a drum. "do you have anyone to go to the dance with?!?" He then squinted hoping for a reply.  
  
"Well, actually, Malfoy just asked me and I'm going with him." She replied with a sad look on her face  
  
There were some quiet moments before anything was said Harry thought to himself "You damn idiot! You damn idiot!" and Celestina thought "You damn idiot you damn freaking idiot!"  
  
But then she got an idea, while stirring the potion she said " But if you like, I will dance with you!"  
  
"Great yes of course I'll dance with you!" Harry replied  
  
And they got back to their potion.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"The goddess of the 4th year is dancing with you! Bloody Hell! Holy fuck! You get to wrap your arms around that beautiful girl and her adorable ass? Shit, man, I'd love to be in your place! Do you think she would dance with me?!" he said ecstatically  
  
"Dammit boy, of course she would, she's like the nicest person on earth!" replied Harry  
  
"You are so freakin lucky!"  
  
And they turned over and went to sleep. 


	4. Free Time

Welcome again! Believe me there's not a lot more sorry! But I hope you enjoy it and send me your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- Free time  
  
  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron were walking down the main hall of Hogwarts  
  
"Harry I need to ask you a question." Hermione said  
  
"Yes Hermione?"  
  
"Why the hell are you hitting on my cousin!?" Hermoine screamed as she was pushing Harry  
  
against the wall.  
  
"Well, I guess he can't help it. His hormones definitely get flowing when he sees her. Not to mention his adrenaline gets hyper active every time she calls his name. Yeah, our Harry's one crazy shit in love!" Ron said  
  
"Your point is?" Harry protested  
  
"My point is you like her but you won't tell her how you feel!" Hermione  
  
"Oh and its not like she can't already tell either." Ron smirked  
  
Hermione elbowed Ron.  
  
"I'm trying to make my point here!" Hermione said  
  
"Fine, then, make it no ones stopping you." Ron replied  
  
  
  
"Just tell her how much she means to you and win her over with your kindness and Malfoy can't win!!" Hermione said  
  
  
  
Harry turned around and saw her. She was reading a book under a tree the wind blowing through her hair. "She looks so beautiful," He thought. So Harry cleared his throat, tried to calm down so she wouldn't hear his heart beating.  
  
"Um, er, uh, Celestina, you um look nice today." Harry mumbled  
  
"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself!"  
  
"Wow looks like their getting close." Ron said  
  
"Yeah, seems that way." Replied Hermione  
  
"Er, um, Hermione, we're friends and all, so I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" said Ron who put his hands over his eyes and waited for her to say something.  
  
"Of course I will!" she replied as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He touched his cheek and blushed.  
  
  
  
During that time Celestina and Harry found that they had a lot in common and they shared a lot of laughter.  
  
"You know I've never seen anyone as pretty as you." Said Harry embarrassed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
So they leaned over closer and closer to where they were about to kiss but then. "Hey beautiful practicing for me?" said Malfoy looking at Harry.  
  
Malfoy grabbed her hand while she rolled her eyes and they walked off.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Harry." 


	5. Harry vs Malfoy

Yayness!!!!! You came back! Well this is the 5th and the FINAL chapter of this story I hope you like! Tell me what you think of it!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Chap 5- Good over evil  
  
When they arrived at the dance, they were surprised to see the dining hall without any tables.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" Ron asked Hermione  
  
" I'd love too." Hermione replied  
  
Harry walked around to look for Celestina, but she wasn't to be found anywhere. He went outside. "How could I have been so stupid? To have her dance with me what a joke!" he said. As his thoughts kept rambling over Celestina, Malfoy approached him.  
  
Harry then knew he was not in the right place. Malfoy pushed him, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I was jus-"  
  
"Stealing my girlfriend!" Malfoy said with anger  
  
"Since when was she your girlfriend."  
  
"Since she said yes to my letter about how I adore her and I mushed things up and acted like I was nice! I went through all of that for you to steal her! Dammit! You know you don't deserve her. Just leave the best to me." And with that Malfoy walked off  
  
Harry ran towards the forbidden forest and sat on a rock. He thought "Malfoy's right, I don't deserve her."  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where were you Malfoy?" Celestina said  
  
"Oh just visiting Mr. Potter." He replied  
  
"Nice boy isn't he." Celestina said with a smile as she took his hand to dance  
  
" More of an oaf if you ask me." He said rolling his eyes  
  
"How can you say that Mal?" she said with disgust  
  
"Come one Celestina look at him!" he smirked "I mean no offense but he's never going to be as beautiful or as handsome as us."  
  
"I think he already is." She replied  
  
"What's that supposed to mean Cel, I mean, you are you are so beautiful and perfect and I am so handsome and perfect. And well perfect and perfect go together."  
  
"I think I can tell between perfect and horrible for myself thanks." She replied and she walked away.  
  
"Ron have you seen Harry?" she said gasping for breath  
  
"I believe he went outside." He replied  
  
So she ran outside and found Harry.  
  
"Harry what are you doing out here by yourself?"  
  
"Where's Malfoy, your boyfriend." He replied  
  
"Malfoy's not my boyfriend. Harry what are you talking about?"  
  
"Even so, I don't deserve you! I'm ass ugly and Malfoy is well handsome, the best and you're the best too so you should be with him."  
  
"I don't think your ugly, I think your cute. Plus you are sweet of spirit soul and mind and that's why I like you."  
  
"You like me?" Harry said surprised  
  
"More than you know!" she replied  
  
"The dance is almost over, may I have the last dance?"  
  
"No," she said, "you can have the first." She said with a smile on her face?  
  
  
  
And with that they danced. Then to Harry's surprise Celestina leaned over to kiss him. And they did. Hermione and Ron went out and so did Celestina and Harry, but to find out what happens in the future you'll just have to read the next story.  
  
  
  
And they lived happily ever after  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
